


sharing secrets, taking shots

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/M, Gen, LBD Ficathon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 "Come on, Lizzie," Jane says, blushing, but continuing Lydia's line of questioning. "I told you about Bing, so what's Darcy like in bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing secrets, taking shots

“Come on Lizzie,” Jane said, blushing, but continuing Lydia’s line of questioning. “I told you about Bing, so what’s Darcy like in bed?”

“I’m not discussing this. End of story.” She said crossing her arms.

“Lame!” Lydia said. “First you won’t drink with us and now you won’t give us Darcy deets. This is a bachelorette party for God’s sake.”

They were all out at a restaurant, in a private room, to celebrate Jane’s bachelorette party. Two years after they got back together, he had asked her to marry him and she had said yes through a stream of happy tears. As maid matron of honor, she had planned a classy bachelorette party that, to Lydia’s dismay, lacked male strippers. The lack of strippers had bored Lydia and led to her asking her sisters very personal questions. 

“Lizzie, I told you about Bing,” Jane’s face was still red, but at this point, it was probably from the alcohol more than embarrassment. She wasn’t used to having more than a glass of wine or two, but Lydia had convinced her to take shots.

“But I didn’t ask you about Bing, Lydia did. I was perfectly content not knowing about your sex life,” Lizzie reasoned.

“Ugh,” Lydia said, “I know, but I’m not getting any hot mancake action. And Lizzie, you’re married. I mean you beat Jane and Bing to the altar by like a year so you’re totes obvs in love and hot and heavy. And come on Lizzie, you and Darcy had some crazy serious sexual tension and we want to know how that translates to the bedroom.”

“You’re not going to stop, are you?” Lizzie asked shaking her head. Once Lydia was set on something, there was no stopping her.

“No. Of course not, silly,” Jane drunkenly giggled. “It’s only fair. I told you alllll about Bing.”

Lizzie sighed and looked at the rest of the group. It’s a mixture of Jane’s friends from school and work and they’re all in various states of intoxication and she soon realized that no one was paying attention to the sisters. They were all devouring their deserts and talking amongst themselves. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Lydia squealed, accidentally spilling some of her drink on her shirt.

“I am very satisfied with my sex life.” Her sisters stared at her, imploring her to go on. “Ugh. We have sex constantly, okay?” She hoped that would satisfy them. Despite all this time, she was still squeamish about talking about her sex life. She wasn’t shy, but she had already shared so much of her relationship with William on the Internet that she wanted to keep something things private.

“How much is constantly?” Jane asked, raising an eyebrow. Lydia mimicked her expression.

“At least once a day.”

“Damn sis. I am glad to hear you’re getting banged every day.” Lydia was impressed, really impressed. She supposed it made of for that period of perpetually single-dom. 

“Thank you Lydia.” 

“But you still haven’t answered the question, not really. What is Darcy like in bed?” Lydia was not satisfied, not at all.

“Umm, good. I’m not sure what you want me to say. He’s very attentive to my needs and athletic. I’m very happy.” She blushed just thinking about it.

“Okay. Okay. Thank you, Lizzie. Now I have one more question.” She had a wicked grin on her face.

“What?”

“How big is Darcy’s dick?” she giggled out loudly, spilling the rest of her drink.

“Lydia! I will not answer that question!” Lizzie said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

“Oh come on, I don’t need exact measurements. Can you estimate?” Lydia pressed on.

“No.” 

“Fine, then compare it to something.” Lydia was not going to give up without an answer to her question.

“Lydia, I will absolutely not answer that question.” Lizzie said with finality.

“Ugh. You’re no fun.” Lizzie shot her a venomous look, “Fine, fine. Then tell us… hmmm... tell us why you’re not drinking tonight!”

Lizzie blanched. She hadn’t anticipated this. She was drinking seltzer with lime and thought she had been fooling people. “I just don’t feel like it.”

“Ugh. I knew marriage had made you lame. Jane, promise me you won’t get suddenly super lame when you and Bing tie the knot.”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Lydia leaned closer to Jane and put out her pinky.

“Of course.” Jane said with a sweet smile and took her pinky with hers.

“Guys,” Lizzie said, interrupting them, “not to be a party pooper, but I’m really tired. I’m going to go home.”

“Ugh you suck,” Lydia said. 

“No, it’s fine. Lizzie, if you’re tired go home and sleep.” Jane reassured her.

“Alright Jane, but I totally think she’s skipping out early to get some, right sis?” Lydia winked.

“Absolutely not!” Lizzie said, “I would never leave a party, especially a family party to ‘get some’.”

“Whatever Lizzie,” Lydia said rolling her eyes. “We can just pretend that Thanksgiving didn’t happen last year.”

“I told you. Our dog was sick, that’s why we left early.” She defended, a blush rising on her cheeks.

“Whatever you say,” Lydia laughed and winked at her.

“Alright. I’m leaving. Goodnight guys. Text me when you guys get home so I know you’re safe.”

“Will do,” they said as Lizzie walked away before they dissolved into giggles.

“She’s totally leaving to get laid.” Lydia smiled.

“Of course,” Jane agreed with a laugh.


End file.
